mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Enemy of the State
Enemy of the State is the 3rd chapter in Mafia II. Narrative February 10th, 1945 Meeting Derek On his mother's insistence, Vito Scaletta goes to see Derek Pappalardo at the Southport docks about a job. While the two speak, Derek mentions he remembers his father and said he was a good guy, but drank like a fish. He sends Vito off with Steve Coyne to see about some work, which is stacking crates onto the back of a truck. After several minutes, Vito decides he's had enough and leaves. On his way out he exchanges words with Steve, saying that he wasn't looking for slave labor, and that he can make more money working for Barbaro Incorporated. Hearing Joe Barbaro's name mentioned, Steve takes Vito back to Derek's office, where Derek demands an explanation on why someone who worked with Joe would be looking for a job stacking crates. Vito explains that he made a promise to his mother about getting honest work, but that he needs some real money and manual labor isn't going to cut it. Unsure if he can take Vito at his word, Derek calls Joe, who verifies his story. Afterward Derek decides to give Vito a job to shake down the dock workers for a ten dollar "barber's fee", and teach a lesson to anyone who refuses. This job earns Vito an easy $100. As Vito leaves Derek tells him Joe called and asked Vito to meet him at Freddy's Bar. Meeting Henry When Vito arrives at Freddy's, Joe asks him if he remembers the wiseguys they used to see as kids, explaining that he was there to meet Henry Tomasino, one of those guys who had a big job for Vito. When Henry arrives he tells them that the job involves stealing gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration, explaining how they're worth a fortune because of the gas shortage and he will give Vito six hundred dollars for 10,000 gallons worth of stamps. He tells Vito to meet with Maria Agnello, an employee at the office who will explain how to get in the building and where the keys to the safe are kept. As Vito is leaving, Henry explains that the job has to be clean, meaning if anyone gets killed his cut will drop to one third. The Robbery Vito goes to speak with Maria at her apartment in Little Italy, where she says she will tell him everything he needs to know about the OPA in exchange for a ride to the hospital so she can visit her sister. Along the way she explains that the office is only accessible at night through a basement window in the back where the keys are kept, and to watch out for the guards. Vito pulls off the robbery, but when he returns to Freddy's, Henry realizes that the gas stamps expire the next day. He tells Vito he needs to get the stamps to every gas station in Empire Bay so the attendants can redeem them in time. Vito complains that the deal didn't involve selling the stamps and that nobody ever said anything about expiration dates. Henry explains that if Vito pulls this off, he won't forget it, but he needs to get going now. Vito leaves and spends the night driving around the city selling the gas stamps, returning to Joe's afterward to turn in for the night. Walkthrough Game Mechanics This chapter will introduce the game mechanics of carrying objects, crouching, and stealth kills. Collect the Barber's Fee After getting off the phone, get dressed and drive to the Southport docks to see Derek Pappalardo about a job. He will initially offer to pay you ten dollars to load some crates onto a truck, so follow Steve down to the warehouse. Just outside the office door going into the warehouse is Playboy magazine #18. Once Steve shows you where the crates are, follow the prompt to pick one up and load it onto the truck. After you've set it down, the garage door will open and you will be instructed that you may leave when you've had enough. As you're walking out, a cutscene will play, leading you back up to Derek's Office, where Vito will be offered the task of collecting the barber's fee from the workers. Head back down to the warehouse where there are a dozen or so men, and approach any one of them to collect the fee. Some will hand it over easily, while others may require some persuasion. After the third guy hands over the fee, a scripted encounter with Bill will begin that leads to a fist fight with him. Once he's dealt with, return to Derek and he will give you $100 for your efforts and you will get the He Who Pays the Barber achievement. The Gas Stamps After you leave Derek's office, drive to Freddy's Bar and meet with Joe and Henry Tomasino, where you will be given the job of stealing gas stamps from the Office of Price Administration. Once the cutscene ends, leave and follow your mini map to Maria Agnello's apartment. As you enter the building Playboy magazine #4 will be on the floor next to a small shelf. As you drive Maria to the hospital she will explain what you need to know about the job; drop her off then park across the street near the alley. When you get to the back of the building, climb over the glowing fence and follow the on screen prompt to crouch, then climb in through the window. At this point you have two ways of doing things, the guns blazing or the stealth approach. As the guns blazing method is somewhat obvious, this walkthrough will detail the latter. While there are many ways of completing this next part, we will focus on one that requires the least explanation. Inside the OPA If you didn't crouch when prompted to outside, do so now and head into the building. There are three guards inside, one upstairs and two at the reception desk, one of which will head upstairs to do his rounds as you enter. The easiest method is to go up the stairs on your right as you enter the main building and sneak up behind each guard. As you do, you will see the stealth kill prompt come up when you get close, so use it to take them out. Then take the main stairs down and do a stealth kill on the one sitting at the desk. Playboy magazine #40 is sitting next to him. From here you may stand back up, while facing the front entrance head to the left, through the double doors and follow the hall to a blue basement door. Down here you will find a glowing electrical box that turns off the safe alarm; follow the prompt to disable it. To the right of that room is another where you will find Playboy magazine #6 on the floor. You may now head back upstairs and grab the key from the director's office. In the office across the hall Playboy magazine #5 is sitting on the windowsill. Follow the marker to the glowing door where the safe is. You will need to pick the lock on the cage door, then go inside and open the safe. Once you have the gas stamps, head back out of the building. If you didn't raise the alarm, you will get The Professional achievement outside. Selling the Stamps Once you get back to Freddy's, you'll learn that the stamps need to be sold by midnight. This part of the chapter is timed, but you should have no problem getting it done. Get into your vehicle and the gas stations will be highlighted on your map with a red icon. One way to proceed is to visit the two in Little Italy first, then the one in Chinatown, Oyster Bay, West Side, and finally Sand Island. See the map below for illustration. Selling them all before midnight will earn you the Mail Man achievement. Once you're done, head back to Joe's and go to bed and you will receive The Price of Oil achievement. Gas Station Route Enemy of the State Map.png|Gas station map route News Reports Walt Williams reports on the O.P.A. robbery. Richard Foxberry reports an update on the O.P.A robbery. Trivia *Failing to sell any of the gas stamps before midnight has no impact on Vito's arrest in Chapter 6. *If you listen to the guards' dialogue, you'll hear that one of the guards has bought a TV and has the idea to make a cartoon character in the TV that he controls with some sort of remote control. This is a reference to video games. *If you look on the walls on the second floor of the Price Administration Building, there are paintings of the game developers. *The name of the company that built the safe is "Packleech Co." The Czech word for lockpick is "paklíč" which has the same pronunciation. Category:Mafia II Category:Missions in Mafia II Category:Gameplay